


Beautiful Green

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Babies, Disney Movies, F/M, Happy Ending, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Tiana gives some big news to NaveenONE SHOT
Relationships: Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Beautiful Green

The moon and the stars shone ever so brightly above the restaurant that night, it was quiet. The musicians played softly as the last customers finished their meals. Naveen looked around and saw the glimpse of his princess walking up the stairs. He nodded to the waiters before following in Tiana's footsteps.

He could hear the door open to the balcony. He could hear her humming and a smile blossomed on his face.

"I can hear ya, ya know." Tiana chuckled, she tilted her head, holding her hand out for him to take. Naveen walked over to her, placing on hand on her tender cheek and the other hand landed in hers.

"You're as beautiful as the day we met." He whispered into her ear. She smelled of fruit, the kind that they served in the restaurant.

"Well I was wearing a ball gown," Tiana smirked. "Anyone would look beautiful-"

"No," he shook his head, "we met before then."

"Did we?"

Naveen nodded, laughing lightly, "outside that cafe, I was the charming man with the ukulele."

"That was you?"

Naveen tilted his head, looking into her bright eyes, the stars twinkled in the light.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Naveen asked her.

"I needed some air." Tiana shrugged. "I have something on my mind."

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about being a daddy?" Tiana giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Well I- Wait. You're?"

Tiana nodded, nestling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Well, that's some of the best news I have ever heard."

"What's the best one?"

"Hearing you say "I do" was pretty good." Naveen winked, chuckling under his breath.

"Yeah... that was nice."


End file.
